


Revisiting

by Lunaraven0



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: Angus hasn't been here for 5 years.Things have changed...a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one ever writes anything about Angus soo this exists now.

"Whomst the fuck are you?"  
  
Angus blinked. "Where the fuck did you come from?"  
  
Fairy Floss Head pointed in a vaguely west direction. "An office building, that way." He tilted his head. "What'cha doing all the way out here by yourself?"  
  
"Visting."  
  
"Visting where?"  
  
"None of your business, mate, now fuck off."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I know where you're going, so I might as well escort you."  
  
Angus pulled out his machete. "I said _fuck off_."  
  
Fairy Floss Head shrugged, "Suit yourself," and disappeared.  
  
"How the fuck has this place gotten weirder in 5 years?" Angus muttered, putting his machete away.  
  
He kept walking.  
  
~  
  
After about an hour, he reached the house. Fairy Floss head was standing outside, talking with someone. The someone had bright green hair and was wearing a cape.  
  
When Fairy Floss saw him approaching, he pointed, saying something to Grass Head excitedly. Grass Head turned to look, causing Angus to stop.  
  
Grass Head looked _exactly_ like Angus. The only differences were the green hair and shorter beard.  
  
_What the hell? Is...he like me?_  
  
5 years ago, Angus had just...woken up in the cabin. He knew who he was and what he did for a living, but that was it. He never knew how he got there or why. He left within a month. It felt too cold and quiet, what with all the empty rooms.  
  
Now there were others there.  
  
Maybe it would be different?  
  
Before Angus could take another step, he was ambushed by something from above. He nearly took out his knife before he realized it was just Sam.  
  
"Sam! Sam, get off mate! I can't see! Yes, I missed you too, Sam, please, off!" He managed to wrestle them off his head and held him out. "You're much bigger than the last time I saw you! 5 years really does a lot, doesn't it?"  
  
Sam chirped happily, tail wagging. They hopped out of his arms and dragged him over to the house, chirping the whole time.  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll say hi!" He let himself be dragged to Grass Head. Sam was too cute to say no to.  
  
Grass Head waved. "Hello! My name's Marvin. You must be Angus."  
  
"How the fuck do you know that?"  
  
"There's a door in the house with that name on it and we don't know anyone else named Angus, so it's probably you."  
  
"Fair point."  
  
~  
  
Ego.  
  
He was an Ego.  
  
Specifically, the first Septic Ego, made years before the term Ego ever existed.  
  
He had a creator, Séan.  
  
Barely anyone remembered him. The ones who did _adored_ him.  
  
That was an odd thought. He had people who adored him.  
  
The others, from oldest to youngest, were Jackie, Marvin, Dr. Schneeplestien, Anti, and Jameson.  
  
Anti was a demon, so Angus already didn't trust him. Everyone else seemed trustworthy though.  
  
"Is Anti here now?"  
  
"No, he's probably over at the Iplier's, messing with everyone's stuff."  
  
"Hm."  
  
~  
  
His old room was full of boxes. He never used it much anyway, so he didn't care. Marvin offered to move it.  
  
"Mate, I can just sleep on the couch, I'll be fine."  
  
Apparently, this was a horrible injustice to Marvin. He not only cleaned out the room, but he got a new mattress and a set of bedsheets for the room.  
  
This all happened in three seconds because, apparently, Marvin was an actual magician.  
  
Angus just shrugged and went in.  
  
He put his backpack down on the bed and looked around the room. It felt just as blah as the day he woke up.  
  
He left and went to the kitchen.  
  
Fairy Floss Head, actually called Wilford, was leaning in a chair, eating cookies.  
  
"Hi again!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Angus sat down at the other end of the table. The kitchen was filled with all sorts of personal knickknacks. Fridge magnets, custom coasters, various mugs in the sink waiting to be washed. It was homey.  
  
He didn't quite trust it yet.  
  
"Want a cookie?" Wilford asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He hadn't had anything in a few hours; he was hungry. He never passed up free food anyway.  
  
Angus glanced at Wilford. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Is there something saying I can't be here?" Wilford shrugged. "I just like to visit sometimes. It's less tense here."  
  
"What's it like where you live?"  
  
"Busy. Lots of people. Sometimes it just gets too loud."  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
Marvin walked in, smiling when he saw Angus. "Oh! I didn't hear you in the hallway earlier. How are you so quiet?"  
  
"I have a lot of experience."  
  
"...well okay then." Marvin opened the fridge. "You want any food?"  
  
"I'll eat anything."  
  
Marvin tosses a salad bowl-thing at Angus's general direction. Angus caught it and tore it open, eating it quickly.  
  
"Geez. How long has it been since you ate?"  
  
"I'm just always hungry."  
  
Another salad was tossed at his head. "Have as many as you want. No one else eats them."  
  
"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Showering felt nice to do after so long. He'd almost gotten used to the layer of dirt covering his face and arms.  
  
When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair reached his shoulders now. He usually kept it up, but having it this long was dangerous; he needed to cut it soon. Someone could grab it from behind.  
  
His beard was never an issue. He never could grow it out much, and he kept it short anyway.  
  
He sighed and went to his room. Some clean clothes had been put in the closet. Marvin put them there, probably.  
  
~  
  
When Angus opened the door, there was another green haired clone of him standing in front of him.  
  
"Hello. You must be Angus, yes?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"I am Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein. I usually take care of anyone when they're sick. Everyone new who comes here is required to have a full checkup and get vaccinated against magical diseases."  
  
_Magical diseases. Of course there are magical diseases! Why would there not be magical diseases?! Something else I need to worry about dying from, YAY!_  
  
"Yeah, okay, that makes sense. Lead the way."  
  
Henrik lead him to a small clinic near the back of the house. It had a bunch of cabinets, messy counters, a couple of chairs, and one hospital bed.  
  
"Why do you have a hospital bed?"  
  
"In case anyone ever gets really bad."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to take someone to an actual hospital?"  
  
"We can't. It's too risky."  
  
"Uh, okay then."  
  
~  
  
One checkup and sore arm later  
  
Angus was lounging on the couch, making notes in his survival book.

_• Marvin: magic user, potentially dangerous. "Mom friend"_  
 _• Henrik: doctor, not dangerous. Seems to like helping people._  
 _• Anti: glitchy demon, definitely dangerous. Need to see to gauge abilities._  
 _• Wilford: eccentric...teleplorter? From the Iplier group of Egos. Friendly._  
 _• Note to self: stake out Iplier offices. See if others are a threat._  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by something moving behind the couch. He froze, listening.  
  
It sounded human-sized. It clearly didn't know how to sneak around very well. It probably wasn't a threat, considering how nice everyone here seemed, but just in case, he slipped a hand into his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife.   
  
He quietly turned around to look at whoever was behind him.  
  
Another clone was crouching by the couch, partially hiding behind a table. He was wearing a baseball hat, and he had one of those nerf dart guns, and he seemed to be aiming at something in another room.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The guy jumped, startled. He looks at Angus. "What the-" A foam dart hit him in the side of the head. "Hey! That doesn't count! Interference!!"

A voice from the other room shouted back. "It's not in the rules bro, it counts!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Baseball Hat shot a dart into the room.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Baseball Hat ran into the room and disappeared. Then, half a second later, he ran back, followed by a guy that looked exactly like Wilford, minus the mustache and pink hair. Angus didn't get a good look at him, but he seemed to be wearing orange sunglasses.  
  
"Oookay then. That happened." He realized he was still holding onto his pocket knife. He let go.  
  
~  
  
Angus didn't have much to do at the cabin, so he went outside and climbed a tree.  
At the top, he could see to the edge of the forest far away. A tall building stood there, rising above the trees. The rest was just empty plains of grass.  
  
_Weird._  
  
He climbed down. A clone was waiting for him. He wore a red jumpsuit, a blue cape, and a blue mask.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?"  
  
"A superhero." He held his hand out. "Name's Jackie."  
  
"Angus." He shook Jackie's hand. "What do you do around here? Besides saving people, obviously."  
  
"Mostly just, like, protect the place. Make sure there's no gremlin monsters hiding in the woods. That sort of thing. I usually help Schneep in his clinic when I can."  
  
"Hmm. What's Marvin do?"  
  
"Magic shows."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
Angus rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I used to do a survival show, but it got hard to keep up with after a while, so I just stopped."  
  
"And you just, never came home?"  
  
"No. I was used to it and didn't want to leave. I had to basically kick my own ass just to get here." He looked down. "Still feels weird."  
  
"Yeah, I get it." Jackie put a hand on Angus' shoulder. "You're just not used to it yet."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Stupid brain being all sad and shit. The fuck is that for you asshole?"   
  
Jackie laughed. "You'll be fine. I promise."


End file.
